


Momentos

by Southern_Heaven



Series: Sheldon/Penny Drabbles 2009 [4]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: sheldon_penny, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven





	Momentos

Sheldon had severely underestimated how much time it would take to sort through all of Penny's things and pack them up to move. The plan had been to have her moved out of her apartment five days before her lease ran out. However, the sheer amount of stuff Penny had crammed into every nook and cranny of her apartment had not been factored in. With the deadline looming he'd recruited her to assist him in packing her things.

Scrunched in a little ball in a back corner of Penny's underwear drawer Sheldon found one of his shirts.

"How did you get this? I've been looking for it since September." Sheldon held up the extremely wrinkled t-shirt and twisted to look at Penny.

Penny looked up from where she was haphazardly tossing her shoes into a cardboard box. "I took it."

"You took it?"

"I guess I just wanted something that made me remember the first time I slept over. We stayed in, so it wasn't like there were ticket stubs or photos to remember it by. That was the shirt you were wearing, so I took it. You've got a lot of them--I figured you wouldn't mind."

"But I do mind, Penny. Had you asked, I may have allowed you to take the shirt."

"You can have it back if you want it that badly." Penny muttered as she struggled to force a corner of the box down.

"You can keep it... but keep it folded neatly."


End file.
